You'll Be Mine
by iluvville
Summary: Dear Cherie is in love with the movie called The Labyrinth. She wishes it were real. To be with her beloved Jareth, she must complete the Labyrinth and make it to the Castle in the center of the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City. First FanFic ever. Please rate/review
1. Chapter 1

You'll Be Mine

A Jareth and OC Story.

Chapter 1

As I finished watching my favorite movie of all time for the umpteenth time, I sighed and looked up at my Labyrinth poster, wishing in my head that it was a real place, that Jareth was real and that he would come and take me far away from here. Unlike the girl Sarah from the movie, I am treated like a slave. My evil step father makes me clean everything, my only serene moment is after him and my mother has gone to sleep. That is the moment where my imagination runs free. I try to let it run free, but it just keeps coming back to Jareth. That luscious voice and beautiful face swoon me every time. If he were real, I'd do anything for him, and everything. But it is all just a fairy tale, much to my dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk in the house to find the place trashed. I run to my room and stare in horror as I see all of my prized possessions, the few I own, are destroyed. I kneel down and start to cry softly to myself, seeing my movie broken into pieces, my small Masquerade mask I made broken next to it. I bite my lip, trying to keep my sobs inaudible, but I hear footsteps behind me. I know it's him. I slowly turn to face him. I see him perched up against the door frame, belt in one hand, whiskey bottle in the other. He stared at me. I wiped my tears with my hand as he started staggering toward me. I hit my head on the ground


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke on my floor, my precious things still broken and shattered. I look down to where my head was and find a small puddle of blood. I ran my hand up to the side of my head and wince as I touch a wet spot. I stand up slowly and look in my broken mirror. My lip is swollen and my eye is black and swelling. I feel the tears start to well up in my broken face. I turn around and proceed out into the rest of the house slowly. On the couch I see an outline of a person. It is mother. I see something glistening and I fear the worst. I walk around the couch and stand in front of her. I see her head down facing the floor. I open my mouth and whisper, "Mommy?" Nothing. I whisper again and reach a hand out to her shoulder and her head rolls back to show her sliced and bloody throat. I hold back a scream, not wanting my step dad to hear me. I step backward and turn to go find my brothers and sister, knowing that their fate was that of my Mom's. I push open their door to find them lying peacefully in bed, they looked almost asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood was everywhere. They looked so peaceful though, as though they were asleep. I fell to my knees in horror. I open my mouth and start to say the magic words, hoping there was any meaning to them, but then I heard a thud against the wall, coming from my parent's room. I stand up and walk hesitantly to the door. I open it to find my step fathers body swinging from the ceiling brace, his feet hitting the wall. Underneath him was a pushed over chair and a butcher knife, sitting in a puddle of blood. I turned around and ran back to my room, terrified. Why was I still alive? I shut myself in my closet and hugged my knees close to my chest, sobbing silently. I whispered softly, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away." I whispered it many times until I started choking on my tears. My head started throbbing and I passed out[CP1] .

* * *

[CP1]This is the end of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke surrounded by sand. I sat up and held my head. I looked around and saw a castle in the distance, and surrounding it was a long and almost never ending labyrinth. I looked around and saw that I was lying in sand, against a tree. I saw little bubbles floating around and I knew what was coming next. I turned to face the direction of the bubbles to see my hero, Jareth, the Goblin King. I got up on my knees and bowed my head slightly, feeling his eyes upon me. He smiled and leaned down to place a hand on my chin, bringing my face up to meet his. "Cherie, do you think you are asleep?" He asked, softly. I shook my head and felt hot tears run down my face. "You want to be with me, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. "Can you speak?" I nodded and cleared my throat. "I can, Sir. I'm just very….shy around new people and I'm especially shy because you are….well you're Jareth. I've dreamed of meeting you for years now. " I started to cry out, remembering the mess at my house. He stroked my cheek and pulled me close to him as he knelt down to me. He shh'ed me and stroked my hair. "There, there. Jareth is here, love." I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my face into the space between his neck and shoulder. He wrapped his own around my sides and rested his chin on my head. "You've had such a long day, I hate to do this to you, Cherie, but if you want to be with me, you must first solve my labyrinth." He let go and stood up, leaving me to fall to my hands. "You have 13 hours to solve it, otherwise you will go back home and never see me again." And with that, he was gone, dropping a crystal at my hands[CP1] .

* * *

[CP1] This is the end of Chapter 5.


End file.
